Winged
by Skillet'66
Summary: Alyssa Ride is Max's daughter. When something interesting appears on her back, it will lead Alyssa to want to find her long-lost father, keeping the secret all the while. What happens when her secret spills?
1. Prolouge

_**Winged**_

_**A/N: **_**So I was cleaning my room when I had the most **_**awesomest **_**idea in like, ever. And this is it. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated. **

_**Prolouge**_

* * *

><p>They were everywhere. They poked me and looked at me-mostly my back, though. "It looks just like her," One mumbled to himself, turning my head to the left so he could examine my ear better.<p>

"It functions differently," Said another, twisting my back this way and that. I was utterly confused. For hours, people who looked like scientists had been poking, squezzing, twisting, pulling, and thoroughly examining almost every inch of my body. I had my pride, though. My clothes didn't come off.

It started with black. Then, all of a sudden, I was in this white, sterile room with no one around me. A door swung open, revealing a dark-skinned man with a clipboard and a needle. He pushed me up, pulled down the neck of my shirt a bit, and stuck the needle in. I arched my back and took a deep breath, that sounded more like a cry for help. Two more people entered: a male CSI agent and a female doctor. The female started pinching and squeezing my arm, like some imaginary substance would come pouring out. The male doctor began sticking needles in my arms and legs every time the nurse nodded. I couldn't do anything. I was too confused. Shocked. Angry, even. I didn't lift a finger.

Soon, though, soon it was all over.

The last four doctors left. Leaving me in a gloomy, bright room-alone.

Men poured into the room, armed with weapons and masks. There was something unusual about them all, though. They all had a hint of canine in them. Their jaws, skin, build, nose, hair, they all looked somewhat wolf-like. They took me into a room, filled with other kids. Some were about as old as me; some were older; some were younger, but most were infants. I looked at every single one I could with my widened eyes, tears almost forming. I couldn't take it.

Some had scales. Feathers. Some hyperventilated. Others barely breathed. One or two strong ones caught my eye, though. Signing things back and forth to each other. Tears. Glowing, red faces. Barely any skin, bones showed on a number of mutants. Barks. Roars. Pitiful mewing. They all made a sound, the ones who weren't dead. It was loud to me, I had sensitive ears.

The creatures threw me in a cage, all of them laughing. One stood back, though. He looked more wolf-like than the rest of them. Different. He looked at me with big, puppy-dog eyes and blended into the pack of wolf-creatures like him. He almost looked like he recognized me, and, for a moment, I felt like I recognized him, too.

I began to cry. Tears came out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Everywhere, the mutants that had eyes looked at me, surprised, angry, sympathetic, blank, furious, frustrated, sad, sad, sad, happy.

Happy.

He was laughing. One eye popped out of his eye, he was laughing. Laughing like there was no end. His limbs looked like they were about to fall off. Skinny, feeble, and barely breathing, he laughed. He looked straight at me with the one useful eye, popped the other eye back in, blinked, and spit at me.

I looked at him, furious, frustrated, and flustering. A girl looked at me, her eyes full of tears. Sorrowful and gloomy, she whispered, "No,"

I spit at the boy.

He laughed. He laughed even harder, then fell on the ground. He breathed one breath.

"No!" The girl screamed, shaking the bars of her cage. "No! Daniel! Daniel!" She was so desperate, so weak, yet so loud.

The boy quivered, and drew in a breath thick with pain and sorrows. "My Sarah," He whispered, and then he was gone.

And so was I.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**It makes more sense later on. I should get the first chapter up, soon. Tell me what you think, please. Thanks! Meezaa out.**


	2. High School

_**Winged**_

_**A/N:**_ **Yeah, this chapter makes a lot more sense. 18 hits and 17 visitors. I like to see how many people view my story. I'm like that.**

**Can you guess who the little Eraser boy in the last chapter was?**

_**High School**_

* * *

><p>I jerk up. That was some dream. Thank god I'm awake now. I shove myself out of the bed, strolling to my closet. A blue t-shirt and black, ripped jeans. I smell the breakfast food cooking downstairs, bacon and toast and something else. I've never had eggs before; I guess Momma just doesn't like them.<p>

"Morning, Momma," I leaped off of the stairs and ran into the dining room, where my mom and little brother waited for me. "Decide to get up today, Ben?" I asked my brother.

He smiles and goes back to his food, ignoring my question. Typical Ben, he doesn't really like me. "Sarah will be here soon, go get your backpack." Momma tells me, setting a plate in front of Ben.

I grab my bag and leave the house, calling, "Bye, Momma! Bye, Ben!" as I leave. I walk back and forth on the sidewalk, waiting for Sarah. Sarah has been my friend since 3rd grade, when I put the science lab's hamster on her head. She absolutely hates animals. I don't know why, though.

Sarah. That was the girl's name in my dream! I must've been in Sarah's nightmare or something. Surrounded by mutant animal/human people, locked in cages, that was it. I was creating a nightmare for Sarah, and putting myself in it.

Sarah comes after a few minutes, in her brand new _car._ Why does she have to be two years older than me? "Wow," Was the only thing I could say, worried that if I said anything else, it would be bad.

"I know, right! I just got my license!" She squels, jumping in her seat. "Come on, Alyssa!"

I opened the red door and jumped in. "This is sweet," I said. I didn't prefer red, but I have to admit, it really fit Sarah. "I thought your birthday was like, two weeks ago."

"It was. I waited." She starts up the car and we drive off to our first day of school.

My only friend is Sarah. She's really popular, and rich. I don't know how I'm friends with her. Maybe because I stick up for myself, but stay hidden at the same time. Maybe because of the time in fourth grade, when we were on a field trip and a sciency-looking man came up, and I kicked him. Where it hurts. Mom risked enough money for me to have karate lessons. I love her for that.

We get our books at go to Algebra. I hate math. There's so many rules; it's like language, but more logic or something. Kind of hard to describe. Our teacher isn't a load of sunshine, either. He used to be one of the school's science teachers, until someone took his place. They say that the two often have arguments, and that it's actually kind of funny to watch.

"Good day, class. I am Mr. Chu." Giggles and chuckles spread like fever. "First lesson," They spread even more. His accent is so ridiculously funny that I risk cracking a smile, too. I glance at Sarah, whose pale complexion has a red glow to it. She trying hard not to laugh.

The door silently creaks open. Our principal, Mrs. Martinez, who is also my grandmother, steps into the room. She nods and leaves, giving me a look. I look at my desk and smile. Maybe high school won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>I survive the first part of my day. The bell rings, and I'm up and out like a light. Lunch time. My great escape. I pull out my ipod and switched on my music. I mouth the words, moving quickly down the hallway to the cafeteria.<p>

_But all of her friends . . . stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

Why do people have issues with baggy clothes? We're not Comunist. If you like your freedom and self-expression, then don't mess with other people's.

_He was a skater boy! She said, "See you later boy!" He wasn't good enough for her._

Man, I love skating. I wish I had my skateboard right about now. I pull up my crimson-colored hood when I entered the cafeteria; people surrounding me always make me a little nervous.

I get my lunch and sit at an empty table. I know what your thinking: why don't I sit with Sarah? Well, I don't like it. She sits with a bunch of cheerleaders and jocks and stuff. She understands that I'm not the most socializing person in the world.

I nod my head a little to the music. It's nice to sit and be alone for a while. I pull back my hood and let my brown hair fall below my shoulders. I'm not sure where I got my brown hair from. Maybe from my grandfather, but I don't know who he is. See, my dad left when I was about two years old. I don't know if he died or if my parents divorced; I don't know anything about it. All I know is that he's gone.

I finish my lunch and throw away the trash. I go into the bathroom and take off my jacket. My back has been bothering me for about a week now. I rub it. I hear someone coming and go into the stall. It's Sarah. She's probably fixing her makeup or something. I continue to rub my back, inching my fingers up towards my shoulders. I feel a bump. I wipe my hand over it, it feels like an actual bone, sticking out of my back.

I feel my eyes widen. I stick my other hand up my back and smoothly glide it across the area. One. Two. Two small boney bumps on my back, and they feel like they're growing! I draw in a breath. I rotate my shoulders and move my back, curious if I can feel the bumps. I can't.

I sigh and slip my jacket back on, stepping out of the stall. High school sucks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**This is really short. Sorry. I'll try to make it longer next time, but I wanted to end it there for now. **

**Review :)**


End file.
